extraterrestrialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazarus-92
Lazarus-92 was a very dangerous alien that appeared in episode, XCIX. It had regeneration and duplication abilities, being made from multiple, blue, leech-like creatures. Biography Little is known about the creature's history, save that it is an intergalactic criminal who was eventually captured at some point. Unfortunately, a large asteroid hit the spacecraft it was being transported on, causing the ship to crash-land on Earth. It is implied the creature escaped shortly after, killing the other prisoners and crew members alike. Eventually, Jack and Ashi encountered Lazarus 92 while taking refuge inside the ship from a sandstorm. Initially unable to defeat it due to its regenerative abilities, Jack discovered a device in the ship's armory that could permanently destroy Lazarus 92, but failed to learn its activation sequence due to Ashi misfiring a laser rifle. As the two were overwhelmed by the monster, Jack finally managed to activate the weapon, killing Lazarus 92 with a massive jolt of electricity. It is unknown what happened to it in the altered future. Personality Lazarus 92 was a homicidal collective consciousness with only one thing on its mind: killing, likely the reason it was incarcerated in the first place. Its figurative lack of a conscience was implied after its transport vessel crashed on Earth, where it escaped and indiscriminately killed the ship's crew and its fellow inmates in a seemingly short span of time. Despite its brutality, or because of it, it was not smart or clever enough to search for a way off the ship, preferring instead to hunt Jack and Ashi, not knowing this would be its undoing. Powers and Abilities * Hive Mind: The leech-like creatures that Lazarus 92 is made of can merge together into a humanoid shape, traveling and fighting in unison. * Venomous Bite: The creatures attach to their victims in a leech-like manner, infecting them with a fast-acting green poison. * Regeneration: Lazarus 92 can regenerate any part of its body Jack cuts off and can fire pieces of itself at enemies. * Duplication/Mimicry: At one point during Jack and Ashi's final fight with the creature, it formed into several alien-shaped beings to surround them, possibly modeled after its previous victims. Weaknesses As a being made of multiple organisms, the only way to stop Lazarus 92 was to completely destroy it using a special weapon dubbed X29. The device delivered a massive electric shock powerful enough to kill all of the creatures at once while simultaneously burning away the poison in its victims. Notes * Ironically, despite being an evil and dangerous alien criminal, its name means God has helped. It is derived from Hebrew אלעזר‎‎, Eleazar. * Lazarus was also the name of the Biblical figure whom Jesus brought back from the dead, probably a nod to the creature's regeneration abilities. * Lazarus may be a reference to a similar creature in one of Tartakovsky's earlier animations, Sym-Bionic Titan. In the episode "Showdown at Sherman High", a creature with somewhat similar appearance, as well as the ability to regenerate and split, is destroyed using electromagnetic waves, causing the creature to dissipate. Category:Superorganisms Category:Aliens on Earth Category:Animated Aliens Category:Samurai Jack Universe Category:Genderless Aliens Category:Venomous Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Hive Aliens Category:2017 Debuts Category:Characters of Unknown Species Category:Aliens of Unknown Sapience Category:Carnivores Category:Deceased Characters Category:Worm-Like Aliens Category:Parasitic Aliens Category:Fictional Aliens Category:TV Show Aliens Category:Regenerating Aliens